Little Conversations
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: SequelCompanion to Night Child, a series of scenesdialogues between the HakubaKuroba family that spans seven years. mentions of mm and hints at mpreg


**Note: **These are a series of super short scenes/dialogues co-written with my editor, Jo. They were too small to be enlarged into their own scenes/stories, so they're collected here. They span Toichi's life from six (6) to seventeen (17).

**Little Conversations**

_Our children are watching us live, and what we  
ARE shouts louder than anything we can say.  
-Wilferd A. Peterson_

Kaito smiled, watching his son patiently and carefully letter his list to Santa, the boy taking great care to make sure each character was perfect before moving onto the next. He leaned back in Saguru's arms, idly tracing his husband's hand as the blond flipped through the DVD menu, making selections faster then Kaito could follow, setting up the yearly showing of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas". It was to be followed by other such Christmas classics as "It's a Wonderful Life", "A Christmas Carol", and of course, the ultimate Christmas movie, "Christmas Evil".

But that all had to wait for Toichi to finish off his list.

"What are you asking Santa for this year?" Saguru asked, finishing setting up the movie and turning his attention to his son as he started stringing popcorn on thread, watching with a soft smile as Toichi finished off the character he had been writing before looking up at his father.

"I was going to ask for a hang glider, and a finger print kit, and a dove, and a magnifying glass...oh! And I want a puppy." He smiled a gap toothed smile before returning to his list. Kaito was snickering softly, nibbling on a piece of popcorn he had stolen from the bowl, watching husband's reflection in the dark window.

"I guess this means he's going to learn to fly for New Years." Kaito said, smiling.

--

Toichi was seven when the married couple got a stirring in their relationship. Their son was a happy, healthy child who was advancing in his home studies beyond what they expected, involved in many clubs and activities. Saguru's job had stabilized, both in private practice and on the police force, Kaito was happy being a stay at home father with occasional performances (and even more frequent heists) and the relationship itself was completely perfect for both parties.

Yet, they yearned for something more.

They had talked, in low whispers and behind closed doors, of the same urge they both had, the same desire. They had agreed it was the right choice and the right moment, but an obstacle still lay in their way. They couldn't make a decision without the third of their families input.

So one bright spring afternoon, after Toichi's lessons were finished and the projects put away, Kaito sat his son down on the couch, pulling the boy close, absently running his fingers through the dark brown strands as he tried to think of an opening to the conversation. "Toichi, darling, remember when daddy and I explained how we got you and why you didn't have any brothers or sisters like Hideo?"

Toichi nodded, sleepily resting against his father, curling his smaller body against the curve of his father's chest.

"Well, daddy and I were talking and we were thinking about having another child, a little brother or sister for you to play with. And since you know we never make a decision without you, I was wondering what you would think about it?"

Toichi was silent for a moment, plucking at his father's shirt as he thought about what was being said and what that would mean. A new brother or sister would mean it wasn't three anymore, wasn't just him, daddy and daddy. It would be four...and four wasn't good, he would have to share and wait and all the things he didn't like doing. "I don't want a brother or a sister." he said softly, tilting his head back to look up at his father. "Can't I have something else? Like...the British Crown jewels, I saw them in one of your books! They were pretty and sparkily and they would be worth a lot more then a brother or a sister would!"

Kaito had to laugh, ruffling Toichi's hair and pulling the boy onto his lap, wrapping his arms in a lose hold as Toichi snuggled against him. "Well, maybe if we..."

"No." Saguru said, coming in through the kitchen, having caught the tail end of the conversation as he entered the house.

"But.." Kaito started, smiling at his husband over Toichi's head.

"No."

"What if we..." Toichi added, giggling.

"No." Saguru gave a fake roar and jumped on the couch, tickling his husband and son until both were struggling to breath through their laughter. He then pulled Toichi into a hug, holding out his hand to Kaito.

Kaito stared at the necklace dangling from his husband's fingers, watching the black onyx stone swinging slowly back and forth, the orange evidence tag curling around the detective's fingers. It was the same stone that gifted him with Toichi, a chance for the pair to bring another life into the world. He looked up at his husband, biting his lip at the question in Saguru's eyes before reaching out and taking the necklace, allowing it to fall around his wrist. As he clutched the gem, looking back into his husband's eyes, he had the fleeting, wondering thought of why he was always the one pregnant.

--

"And now, for your amazement, I offer my grandest trick!" Kid called out to the police officers. He shifted his weight, balancing on the thin metal bar that made up the third floor balcony railing, hoping that the wires attached to his suit held when he jumped. The 'flying' trick wasn't as spectacular as the "walking on air' bit, but it worked to scare the new recruits and stump some of the older officers.

Except of course for the blond who was rolling his eyes and checking his watch as if eager for the event to be over so he could get on with his job of catching the thief. Kaito pouted inwardly at his husband's reaction, having hoped for at least a smile or a glimmer of interest. Then again, Saguru had seen what he could do both in Kid's clothes and out, it was hard to impress his husband after twelve years of marriage.

He reached down, subtly checking a wire before grinning and jumping from the balcony, just as bright blue smoke erupted below him. Confused, Kaito twisted, grabbing two wires above him that would halt his movement, hanging in the air as he stared down at the cloud of smoke below him.

The Task Force stared as well, confused and curious, wondering if this was part of Kid's act or something all together different. The sight of the thief hanging in mid air, seemingly floating (though Saguru suspected gratuitous use of heavy duty fishing line) in mid air, also staring made the men back up a step, their alert levels going up.

"Behold!" called a deep voice from the cloud of smoke, promptly followed by a coughing fit. A figure stumbled in the cloud, making his way out of it, waving smoke out of his face as he continued to cough, a small gloved hand covering his mouth. The top hat on his head was tilted, almost to the point of falling off, revealing wild brown hair and a monocle much too large for the brown eye behind it.

Kaito's eyes widened as he stared down at the figure, his hand releasing the two wires it had been holding in order to release the catch, sending him down towards the ground. He un-hooked himself from the wires and strode over to the figure who was finally slowing in his coughing fit. His gloved hand reached out, tilting up the face, staring down into his son's eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing here, young man?" he asked, his voice level and blank, though Toichi shrunk back a little at the fire in his father's eyes.

"Seeing the new exhibit?" Toichi offered, his voice higher then normal. While he didn't have the range Kaito did, his vocal talents were improving, and he sounded every bit the twelve-year-old girl he was aiming for.

"Where is your sister?"

"At home, with the baby sitter..."

The Task Forced watched on in amusement as the mini-kid got a dressing down, some laying bets on weither Kid would forget about the heist entirely in his role of father (or mother if you subscribed to Nakamori's theory of dual Kid's).

Saguru's hand tightened around the cloth of his jacket pocket, watching as his husband finished lecturing Toichi and grabbed the back of the boy's cape, pulling him from the room, muttering his apologizes to the Task Force as he went. It wasn't until the pair had been gone for a bit that Nakamori noticed the gems that had been the target of the night were also gone, presumably off with the family of thieves. Saguru used Nakamori's rant as a cover to sneak out and find his husband and son.

"I can't _believe_ you went to a heist. In costume!" Saguru yelled, pacing, though the volume of his voice was more to let off steam and worry then it was directed at his son.

"You and dad go all the time!" Toichi countered, standing in the middle of their living room. He had stripped off the hat and monocle, but remained in the rest of his miniature Kid costume. The ten-year-old crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his father, not caring that he was probably going to be grounded for the rest of his life. It wasn't fair, for them to keep this to themselves.

"It's our _jobs_, Toichi." Kaito said from the couch, unbuttoning his suit jacket and sighing, running a hand through his hair. He had ever been more scared and angry, then when he had seen his son standing before him in his shrunken suit. He had never wanted his son involved in Kid's games, not ready or willing to pass down the mantle.

Toichi gave Kaito a pout, before turning back to Saguru who was still pacing, though seemingly less agitated then he had been when he arrived home. "You don't yell when I go to murder scenes!"

"You aren't likely to get _arrested_ at a murder scene! Toichi, they wouldn't have cared that you're ten or that you're my son. They would have arrested you as an accessory and not batted one eyelash."

"My job isn't a game, baby. It's not fun and tricks and dancing over Uncle Nakamori's head. It's dangerous and..." Kaito slowly trailed off, remembering the time before Toichi, before he was married, before Saguru had even come to Japan, when being Kid was hanging his life on a giant glittering thread for everyone to take shots at.

Saguru stopped pacing and knelt in front of his son, reaching up and brushing his fingers over the smooth cheek just as he had done so many times when Toichi first entered his life. "We just want you safe and free, Toichi. We can't protect you if you run around dressed as Kid, just as I can't protect your father when he does it."

Toichi sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes. He threw himself at Saguru, burring his face in his father's neck, his cape nearly hiding is body as he curled into his father's lap, crying softly. Kaito watched them, his own tears gathering. He rested his face in his hands for a moment, trying to push away the emotions that threatened, trying not to think of the danger his son had been in, the danger he himself was in...or the danger his father had been in, when he had been Kaitou Kid.

--

"KUROBA TOICHI!"

The fifteen year old made an 'eeping' sound at his father's bellow, freezing for a moment before slipping from his chair and making his way downstairs, silent on the steps, not that it helped him as Kaito was standing at the foot of the stairs, a furious expression on his face, morning newspaper clutched in his hand.

"Yes, father?" he asked, trying to look completely sweet and innocent, as if he had no idea what his father was angry about.

Kaito made a slight growling sound, opening the paper and turning it so the front page was facing his son. "Care to explain, son of mine, why there is an un-expected heist notice gracing the front page of the paper when I know quite certainly I didn't send one out?"

Toichi scratched the back of his head, shrugging slightly. "Maybe Jii-san sent it?" he offered in a hopeful tone of voice, only to end up backing up the stairs as Kaito approached him.

"Jii-san has promised me not to do any more heists in Kid's name unless I ask him, he promised that before you were even close to being thought of." Kaito crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at his son. "Try again."

Toichi opened his mouth, only to have his words stolen away by a scream outside.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S DEAD, SOMEONE HELP!"

A grin flickered over Toichi's lips and he bowed apologetically to his father. "Sorry, murder, gotta go, case to solve." he said in a rush, ducking around his father and out the front door, thanking the gods that someone was dead.

--

Hakuba Mika leaned out her window, watching as her father and brother slipped off to their latest heist. It had taken a while for the pair to finally come to terms with Toichi's participation, but the teenager was finally earning a place by his father's side and it made his sister jealous.

The ten-year-old waited until they were out of sight before slipping over to her costume drunk and pulling a wrapped bundle from the bottom. She wiggled into her sparkily white leotard before attaching the cape to her shoulders, carrying the monocle and top hat as she tip-toed downstairs, peering around the corner.

She covered her mouth, hiding a giggle as she spotted her babysitter Jenny, the girl's back to her as the teen chatted on her cellphone, talking about celebrities and 'the hot boys in school'. Mika slipped back upstairs and grabbed her step stool from the bathroom, carrying it halfway down the stairs and carefully setting it on the right step, balancing on it nervously, getting used to it's wiggling from half hanging off the step before reaching up and un-hooking the painting above her from the wall.

She pulled a mask from the hole in the wall, sliding it over her face, and securing the elastic under her ponytail before turning her attention back to the open hole. She worried at her lip as she tried to remember the security code her fathers had taught her, unsure if it was Daddy Kaito's first year in high school or the anniversary of when Toichi's gold fish had died that was the trigger for the alarm reaction she wanted.

She was about to try Toichi's anniversary before something occurred to her and she punched in the numbers for Saguru's identity card from when he went to school in London. She grinned, silently cheering as the living room was filled with bright pink sleeping gas, the following sound of a body falling to the floor assuring her that Akako was out for a while.

She closed up the panel and hopped off her step stool, carrying it back to the bathroom and sliding it under the sink before heading into her parent's room, using the upstairs entrance to Kaito's work room to slip from the house.

It took her a while to get to the location of the night's activities, at least an hour though the girl wasn't really focused on time as she dashed through the streets, trying to catch up to her fathers and brother before the heist started.

She ran up the front steps of the library that housed the night's targets and slipped off her shoes, running silently across the marble floor towards the lights from the main wing. She peered through the window, whispering a curse that would get her mouth washed out with soap as she saw her brother dashing through the rafters, her father already taunting the police.

Slipping through the door, she made her way silently behind everyone, ducking as  
Toichi crossed over head, dropping corn starch filled balloons on the police below in order to blind and distract them.

She grinned at his antics before staring up at the pedestal above her. Grinning wider she slipped on the monocle, tucking her hair up as she pulled on the top hat before climbing the pedestal carefully, almost falling twice before managing to climb her way up.

She waited for the perfect moment, which came as Toichi killed the lights, leaving only a single spot light to illuminate his father. She pulled a spool of fishing line from her hat before placing it back on her head, unwinding a length of the strong string before swinging it around her head, the hook on the end a nice weight to get a decent amount of speed. She let the line go, giving another silent cheer as the hook caught on the spotlight. Leaning back and pulling as hard as she could, she managed to make the spotlight swing towards her, leaving Kaito in darkness. Dropping the line she raised her hands dramatically, throwing the cape over her shoulder, light glittering dramatically off the rhinestone and sequins of her leotard.

"The _real_ Kaitou Kid has arrived!" She called, and a groan was heard from the rafters above her.

"Not again," Kaito groaned and sat down on the display case he had been standing on, his head in his hands.

Toichi frowned at his sister, before flipping from the rafters, landing in front of her, his silhouette thrown against the wall from the spotlight. "What are you supposed to be?" he called up to her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mika hopped down from the pedestal, mimicking his action, staring up at him. "I'm Kaitou Kid!"

"Kaitou Kid doesn't wear a leotard." Toichi said, scoffing as he plucked at the article of clothing.

"I'm a _girl_! Besides, Kaitou Kid doesn't wear a black shirt either." She repeated his action, plucking at the black dress shirt under his white jacket.

"It was the only shirt clean!"

Two gloved hands covered the siblings mouthes and their father stared down at them silently. Toichi's mouth moved against the hand over his lips before a sigh escaped him, the boy slumping. He nodded to Kaito's silent request and pulled away from Kaito before taking Mika's hand and leading her from the room.

"Sorry about that," Kaito said to the Task Force with a low bow, before dashing out of the light and heading for the escape of the window, gem already secured in his jacket pocket.

"Two of them! TWO of them!" Nakamori roared.

"Actually, it's three," Aoko said, sighing as she watched the shadow of Kid's glider as it flew away. "If we count the original."

Saguru handed a note to the officer next to him before heading for the door, brain already planning punishments.

--

Saguru flopped onto the bed he shared with his husband, burring his face under a pillow, a low groaning spilling from him. He was silent for a moment, too long a moment for Kaito who was watching his husband as he stripped off his suit, nervous as to his husband's reaction.

"It was bad enough when it was just one of them," Saguru said softly, speaking to the comforter, though Kaito could hear him quite clearly. "I thought my heart would stop when Mika popped up out of nowhere on top of that pedestal. This can't go on. This just...we are never hiring that babysitter again. At this rate, I'd rather Mika sneak spells from Akako..." he paused, turning that over his his brain before shuddering. "Wait, no I don't. The kids have both our brains, my good name to get them places, your _complete and utter insanity_, and the thought with either of them with magic is too much to bear," he muttered. He moved the pillow slightly, glaring at Kaito. "Toichi. Will. Babysit. Mika." He covered his head with the pillow again, mumbling something Kaito didn't quite catch in English.

Kaito smiled softly, straddling Saguru's hips, slowly massaging the detective's tense back, trying to work out the stiff muscles. "That's not fair to Toichi, Saguru. He loves going on heists, he loves the actions, the thrill. He's always been allowed to go as a civilian, just as Aoko was at his age, just as I was." Kaito paused, tilting his head. "Okay, so I never went as a civilian, but still. Mika loves it as well. Tonight was just a...fluke, and you know it. You're right, they _are_ brilliant. They are also very talented and obviously little performers in training."

Saguru pulled the pillow off of his head, throwing it weakly across the room before sighing, resting his face in the sheets. "Once is a fluke. Two out of two, at the same age-the _same age_, Kaito-that's not a fluke."

Kaito leaned forward, resting his chest against Saguru's back, his lips next to his husband's ear. "Are you suggesting, darling husband of mine, that I have trained my children and sent them out on their own at the age of ten?" he blew on one of Saguru's golden curls before leaning back again, returning to his back rub. "Besides, Toichi first went to a heist when he was five months old."

"I'm suggesting, dear husband, that your life is entirely too glamorous for innate caution to overcome a ten-year-old's sense of daring, that our kids are thinking circles around the sitter, and that taking Toichi was still the craziest thing you've ever done." He rested his head on his arms, shifting under Kaito's hands, body relaxing despite his wishes. "And that they are grounded until they forget how to fly those bloody gliders of theirs."

Kaito laughed, fingers digging into the flesh of Saguru's back, working a particularly tight knot. "And I, husband mine, am proposing that you are forgetting just who our children are. For one, they will never forget. Riding a hang glider is like sex, easy once you get started and impossible to forget. Two, they are _our_ children, who think circles around _us_, let alone the babysitter and Task Force combined. Three, taking Toichi _which_ time? And four, you are a stuffed shirt detective who wouldn't know fun if it bit him in the ass."

Saguru raised an eyebrow, shifting his eyes to look up at Kaito as best he could from his position before snorting. "One, it was wishful thinking. Two, Mum laughs at me every time the kids outwit us again-something about how keeping one step ahead means we have to think of twenty possibilities, while they work on just one. Three, every time but most especially the ones before he could walk. Four, considering your current location, I don't know weither to be worried or not that you consider yourself 'fun'."

Kaito grinned, digging his fingers in again before allowing his hands to lightly glide up and down Saguru's back, caressing the soft, pale skin. "One, well that's solved so I'll propose the new point of fact that our children know the dangers, few that there are these days in my job. They're not stupid, which brings us to number two, your mother needs some alone time with her grandchildren. Three, you took him as well! And four..." Kaito smiled and leaned in, licking up the back of Saguru's neck and placing a gentle nip where the blond's hair met his neck. "I'm _always_ fun, don't you think, baby?"

"Mum will spoil them rotten...nnh, and I have reliable information that I would be unable to recognize you if you were fun."

Kaito snorted, his fingers lightly tracing up and down Saguru's sides. "We don't spoil them rotten? I remember _someone_, whose name is not Kaito or Kid, playing catch with Mika with one of my purloined diamonds." He nibbled on Saguru's neck before his tounge curled around the blond's ear, lips pressing close as he spoke. "So, if I'm not fun, why are you always jumping on me?"

"I'm sure I have no idea, stranger."

"Kinky," Kaito said with a smile, leaning back and wiggling on Saguru's hips before sliding his hand into the blond's trouser pocket, pulling the detective's handcuffs from inside, removing them from their case. He drew the cold metal up Saguru's back, watching as the blond shivered. "Guess I should forgo the blindfold tonight if you can't recognize me."

Saguru's breath caught in his throat for a moment at the first touch of the cold metal, licking his lips and turning his face back into the bed, though leaving a gap so he could breath. "We shouldn't do this," he murmured, hips pushing back up towards Kaito in-spite of his words, body shuddering again. "My husband would be quite upset..." He hissed as Kaito's teeth pulled at his earlobe, hands fisting slightly. "I don't even know your name."

Kaito smiled, gently pulling on Saguru's left arm, pulling it out from under the blond and resting it up by the metal bar of the headboard, before doing th same to the right, securing the cuffs around both wrists, wrapping the chain behind the bar, making sure the cuffs were comfortably lose, yet tight enough not to allow Saguru to escape.

He started sliding back down Saguru's body, nipping and sucking at the flesh over Saguru's spine. "I'm sure your husband won't mind, he's so busy after all, and someone needs to satisfy you. I'm sure a big man like you has a _large_," he paused, giving a suck to the hallow of Saguru's back, hands sliding back down Saguru's sides, fingers dipping into the blond's waistband. "Appetite," he finished, biting at the flesh just above the waistband.

Saguru snickered at Kaito's words, burring his face in the blankets. Kaito pouted, rewarding his snickering husband with a hard smack to his rear end. "Don't laugh or I'll leave you here and go play snooker with Jii." Kaito warned.

Saguru smirked slightly and pushed his hips back against Kaito, wiggling them in just the right motion to elicit a moan from his husband. "_Sure_, you will." he said, giving another wiggle.

Outside the door to the bedroom, leaning around the edge of the sill, two faces were illuminated by the faint line of light coming from the partially open door. "Do you think they're done fighting yet?" Mika asked her brother, peering up at him since she couldn't see as much as the seventeen-year-old could.

Toichi peered more into the room, taking in the two naked backs, still clothed hips pressing together as Kaito leaned over Saguru to whisper something in the bound blond's ear, making a face as he pulled back again. "Oh yeah, they're done fighting." he muttered. He moved away from the door and grinned down at his sister. "Let's go look at dad's plans for the next heist!"

Mika grinned widely, following her brother downstairs.

_Fin_


End file.
